Despite advances in the medicinal arts, there remains a demand for treating pathologies of the hematopoietic system, such as diseases of a particular blood cell, metabolic disorders, cancers, and autoimmune conditions, among others. While hematopoietic stem cells have significant therapeutic potential, a limitation that has hindered their use in the clinic has been the difficulty associated with ensuring engraftment of hematopoietic stem cell transplants in a host. There is currently a need for compositions and methods for promoting the engraftment of exogenous hematopoietic stem cell grafts such that the multi-potency and hematopoietic functionality of these cells is preserved following transplantation.